Is it a Music Camp or is it a Tennis Camp?
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: Winter break is rolling around and everyone has their own plans. What happens when they're all forced to spend the time together? Not only that, but they have to practice tennis and their instruments every day. Somebody just kill them know...


**Disclaimer: i do not own anything...**

**this is the result of watching a show choir at a train station....**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lunch and Music Classes

The irritating yet joyful bell rang and the students of Seigaku High School immediately flooded out of the classes to make their way to their next classes. A single maroon haired girl separated from the mass of students and made her way to the rarely visited fifth floor. As she got to the top of the stairs, she balanced her books and her instrument case in her right hand and struggled to get the door open with left. Successfully opening the door, she slipped in and walked towards the last room.

The room was a soft cream color with red velvet draperies handing on the window. There was a shiny black grand piano in the middle of the sound proof room. Sitting on the piano stool was a red haired boy who was busily texting on his cellphone. At the sound of her footsteps, he looked up and gave her a goofy smile. "Hey, Hana."

"Aniki," Hana smiled back at him. "How did you get here so fast?" There was no reply except the redhead looked sheepish. The second year girl frowned, "Were you skipping again?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, "It was only study hall!"

Hana shook her head, "Eiji-nii, you already are in enough trouble as it is after that incident with Coach."

Eiji grinned widely, "It was worth it. Anyways, how was I supposed to know that she would get that pissed and give me detention?"

The maroon haired girl shook her head once more with a sigh. She looked around the small room and noticed something was missing, "Where's your bass? I thought we were practicing today?" She held up her instrument case to emphasize her point.

"We _were_ going to," Eiji stood up and shoved his phone into his pocket. "But I decided we should go out to eat lunch today. Would you like that?"

"I would love that!" Hana smiled happily.

"Then let's go!" Eiji cheered as he grabbed the books from his sister and tucked them under his arm. He strolled out of the room and his little sister ran after him, trying to keep up with his fast walk.

* * *

Parking in the parking lot, Eiji and Hana took the short stairs up to the patio of the small café they visited frequently. Spotting their friends, they walked over to the half-filled table that was given shade by an overly large baby blue umbrella and had a nice view of the plaza below.

"Hey!" Eiji gave a grin and a small wave as they stopped in front of the iron table. The white haired boy in the Rikkaidai uniform looked up and gave a pleased smirk.

"Haven't seen you in a while," he commented loosely as he indicated that the seat next to him was open and Eiji took it.

The blue haired girl, also in a Rikkaidai uniform, smiled at Hana as she leaped up and gave the maroon haired girl a hug. "HANA! It's SO good to see you!"

"Hi, Ami," Hana chuckled softly and was released from the hug. The two second year girls sat down and immediately started off on their conversation.

Eiji broke away with conversation with his white haired trickster friend and stared at the last occupant of the table: a black haired girl in the Kimura Girls' Academy uniform who was listening contently to her Ipod like nothing else in the world mattered. She was humming softly along to the song that was playing. Eiji's midnight blue eyes turned to glare at the girl for ignoring his presence. "Hey, brat!" He yelled repeatedly.

After about the tenth time, she looked up and glared at him with vivid gold eyes. "What. Do. You. Want?" She seethed, her teeth clenched tightly together.

Rolling his eyes, Eiji reached his hand over to the other side of the table and flicked her forehead. The cold expression on her face immediately dropped and she pouted, "OW! What did you do that for?"

Niou sweatdropped, "Is that all it took? Dude, she was glaring daggers at me for thirty minutes!"

"Shut up, Niou," Rin snapped, glaring at the trickster once more. She then turned to Eiji with a smile, "So what are your break plans?"

Eiji shrugged as he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head. "Don't know. Thinking about going skiing with the guys."

Raising an eyebrow, the black haired girl pressed, "And the guys would be?"

"You know, the regular guys," Eiji grinned. "Niou. Shishido. Sengoku."

"Marui. Yagyuu. Jackel," Niou added in. "It's gonna be hella lot of fun!" The two boys high fived.

Rin shook her head, "You really shouldn't be thinking about going anywhere." An evil smirk took over her lips. "Not unless you want to take that giant bass with you."

"No way! Sensei is going to make us practice!" Eiji nearly fell out of his seat in surprised disappointment. "There goes my break."

"Hey at least you don't have to go to some training camp for the whole time," Ami snapped.

"You got in!" Hana suddenly realized. "Congrats!"

"Got into the national team?" Niou questioned stirring his coke with the straw. "Who would even enter that!?"

Ami nodded, "My brother forced me."

"Nough said," Niou and Eiji murmured simultaneously.

"Akaya said he entered," Rin recalled. "I do hope he got in, I won't be able to stand him complaining all break."

"That's why you should come skiing with us!" Niou smirked, giving her a thumbs up.

"No thanks," Rin replied deadpanned.

"You're no fun," Niou pouted childishly and the black haired girl shot him another glare.

After twenty minutes of gorging on food and chatting, Eiji glanced at his watch. Sighing, he looked up to meet his sister's knowing eyes.

"Time to go?" She asked and he nodded.

The two siblings stood up and waved goodbye to their friends before walking off toward the parking lot. Niou sucked the last bits of his berry smoothie out of the cup and then sighed happily. "That was a good smoothie." He then turned to Rin, "Want me to drive you back to school?"

"No," She replied, not looking up from her Ipod.

Niou rolled his eyes before grabbing her arm and pulling her up, "Stop being so stubborn." And with that he pulled her towards the parking lot with Ami following, a smirk on her lips.

* * *

"I hate it when we have music classes at this school," Kirihara mumbled, the only other noise that could be heard was the soft sound of the two boys' footsteps on the shiny, white floor. Adjusting his tennis bag to a more comfortable position, the black haired boy tucked the black case that held his percussion drumsticks under his arm.

"Akaya, you hate music classes, period," Ootori laughed as they turned another corner in the empty corridor.

"True," Akaya shrugged. "But in my defense, I think you're the only one who actually enjoys coming to these stupid classes." As he finished, the two boys stopped in front of a door which had a sign saying Music Room 2 above it. Taking a deep breath, Akaya threw open the door and walked in.

The two second years were immediately greeted by a giant hug from their sempai: "I haven't seen you guys in so long! And you've gotten cuter than before!" the pink haired girl gushed as she hugged the life out of the two boys.

"Thank you, Ayame-sempai, but I can't breathe," Ootori gasped out, a kind smile on his face although he felt like passing out.

"Oops," Ayame let go sheepishly. "I think I got a little too excited!"

"And I'm not cute," Akaya mumbled, pouting.

"Yes you are, Akaya," Rin called from where she sat sketching. Seated next to her on the windowsill, Eiji smirked his agreement.

"You two are late," Reina commented, her face emotionless as usual.

Akaya rolled his eyes, "Please, sensei hasn't even arrived."

"Now that Ootori-san and Kirihara-san have decided to grace us with their prescence, we can start," Kimura stated as she walked into the room, a thick folder in her hands. "Everyone in your seats. Yes, Rin, Eiji, that means off the windowsill." The twenty-eight teens who were lounging around the room just moments ago, scrambled into their assigned seats. "Now then let's begin," Kimura-sensei began with a smile on her thin lips. "I have something very important to tell you."

* * *

**What do you think? should i continue? constructive critisicm? anything? review please!**


End file.
